A Very Glee Facebook
by GoldenStarr
Summary: well this is glee ON FACEBOOK the kids meet a few people say a few things and make a few AVPM/S  refrences. I couldn't help but write it
1. Avpm is totally awesome

A Very Glee Facebook

**Kurt Hummel** is now in a relationship with **Blaine Anderson**

**Mercedes Jones, Noah(Puck)Puckerman,Finn Hudson and 10 others like this**

**Finn Hudson: **Finally!

**Mercedes Jones: **yay white boy got a bf! If you hurt my white boy Anderson...

**Santana Lopez: **We will ends you!

**Blaine Anderson:** I would never!

**Rachael Berry: **DISLIKE

**Finn Hudson:** Why Rachael Just why

**Rachael Berry:** He is so OBVIOUSLY a SPY who is using Kurt to get info if you must know Finn

**Kurt Hummel:** Oh my GaGa Rach just SHUT UP

**Santana Lopez:** WHIPPED

**Brittney Pierce:** Santana has a whip? swim dolphin swim!

**Blaine Anderson: **dolphin?

**Kurt Hummel: **ill explain later ;)

**Blaine Anderson: **yay!

**Wes Hugh:** Get a room

**David Montgomery: **wait not my room!

**Rachael Berry:** !WHO IS THIS!

**Wes Hugh: **I am Wesley Hugh and I am Blaine's roommate, and on the Warblers Council.

**David Montgomery: **I am David Montgomery Kurt's roommate and also on the Warblers Council

**Rachael Berry:** !SPIES!

**Finn Hudson:** Not again

**Kurt Hummel:** STOP CLOGGING UP MY NOTIFICATIONS!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxXxXxXxX

**Will Shuester** just created a New Directions chat room

**Rachael Berry: **Mr Shue I have the perfect ballad prepared for my solo at Nationals "My Heart Will Go On" by Celine Dion

**Will Shuester **to** Rachael Berry:**Oh thats ok Rachael we are writing Original Songs for the whole group to sing

**Rachael Berry: **My vocal abalities are so not appreciated enough here

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Kurt Hummel** and **Blaine Anderson **are having a AVPM/S marathon

**Finn Hudson: ***gags and pukes out guts*

**Kurt Hummel:** grow up Finn!

**Rachael Berry:** what happened?

**Finn Hudson: **goin into Kurt's room to ask where the nachos were and walked in on them making out

**Kurt Hummel:** well i was home from Dalton for the weekend sooo...

**Santana Lopez:** WANKY!

**Mercedes Jones:** get some white boy!

**Kurt Hummel:** He's my little Harry Freakin' Potter

**Mercedes Jones** **and 3 others like this**

**Artie Abrams: **AVPM= totally awesome

**Sam Evans** is eating a redvine because what can't they do

**Noah(Puck)Puckerman:** Aint that the truth

**Sam Evans** to **Noah(Puck)Puckerman: **favorite Aimee Mann song on three

**Noah(Puck)Puckerman **to** Sam Evans: **REDVINES!

**Mercedes Jones: **You guys aren't going to act out the entire scene are you?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Kurt Hummel:** Im sorry honey but you do look like him

**Blaine Anderson: **I DO NOT!

**Mercedes Jones: **What happened to you two

**Kurt Hummel:** I say he looks exactly like the guy from AVPM/S Darren Criss but he wont believe me

**Blaine Anderson: **ITS CUZ IT DONT LOOK LIKE HIM!

**Brittney Pierce: **I thought I looked like Lord Tubbington when I dressed up for Halloween but i didnt

**Santana Lopez: **But Britt you were a dog for Halloween

**Brittney Pierce:** Yup! :)

**Mercedes Jones: **you two look EXACTLY the same

**Blaine Anderson: **NO I DONT!

**Finn Hudson:** sorry bro but Kurt is always right on these things!

**Finn Hudson: **He told me I look like a younger version of that dude from Monte Carlo and it was like looking in a mirror

**Kurt Hummel** **likes this**

**Santana Lopez:** Wait Finnessa saw Monte Carlo HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**Brittney Pierce and 4 others liked this**

**Kurt Hummel: **If you dont believe me you could always use the time for our "date" tomorrow to think it over  
><strong>Blaine Anderson:<strong> I BELIEVE U I BELIEVE U I BELIEVE U

**Kurt Hummel:** thought so

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Kurt Hummel** sent **Darren Criss **a picture

**Blaine Anderson:** REALLY KURT!

**Darren Criss:** wow the resemblance is scary

**Kurt Hummel:** told ya Blaine

**Blaine Anderson: **HOW DID YOU GET DARREN FREAKIN CRISS ON HERE!

**Darren Criss:** starkid fan?

**Kurt Hummel:** the biggest

**Darren Criss:** makes sense. He your boyfriend?

**Kurt Hummel:** Yup! :D

**Blaine Anderson**:OMG OMG OMG Your HARRY FREAKIN POTTER! OMG OMG OMG

**Kurt Hummel:** Geez Blaine is that all you can say

**Blaine Anderson**: well sorey how would you react if I lead you right to Lady Gaga on Facebook

**Darren Criss: **Well im FB friends with Gaga and you two seem cool so...

**Kurt Hummel**: OMGaga you would do that for me!

**Darren Criss: **sure why not

**Kurt Hummel: **IM GONNA TALK TO GAGA!

**Lady Gaga: **Hey im here to talk to a Kurt Hummel

**Kurt Hummel: **T-Tats M-mee

**Blaine Anderson: **see now whos doin it

**Kurt Hummel: **oh shut it Blaine your bein childish

**Blaine Anderson: **but you love me anyway

**Kurt Hummel: **yes i do but im talkin to Gaga so SHUT UP

**Lady Gaga: **aww you two are so adorable

**Kurt Hummel: **yeah he is

**Mercedes Jones: **you got it BAADD

**Kurt Hummel : **Cedes where did you come from!

**Mercedes Jones: **Western Ohio how bout you XD

**Kurt Hummel: ***facepalm*


	2. Kurt plus Blaine equals Love

**(A/N) : YAY im writing again! I orignally planned this a one-shot but people said they liked me(WHICH I AM ETERNALLY GREATFUL FOR)so I decided to continue! Remember reviews make me prosticantate my HS Algebra Homework(even though im in 7th grade) and write! Just so you know this takes place in season 2 so yeah. NOW READ!**

**Disclaimer : NO I DON'T OWN GLEE NO NEED TO MOCK ME ABOUT IT!**

A Very Glee Facebook

**Kurt Hummel **is seriously furious at **Blaine Anderson**

**Mercedes Jones: **WHATT DID THAT HOBBIT DO TO YOU WHITE BOY!

**Kurt Hummel:** Mercedes call me. NOW!

**Mercedes Jones: **really THATS what you're upset about

**Kurt Hummel:** Yes and I have every right to be

**Blaine Anderson: **Kurt please talk to me I dont know what i did

**Kurt Hummel: **Mercedes please tell BLAINE-IDIOT-MC-SPAZITRON here why I am upset

**Mercedes Jones: **hes mad cuz u "didnt complement him properly on his souflee"

**Blaine Anderson:** OH GOD I didnt!

**Blaine Anderson** to **Kurt Hummel: **I Am Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

**Kurt Hummel: **Im NOT TALKING TO YOU!

**Mercedes Jones: **I just realised how steryotypical this is.

**the groups The Warblers and The New Directions like this**

**Kurt Hummel **to** Blaine Anderson: **I Take everything back sweetie I love you

**Blaine Anderson:** I love you too honey :)

**Jeff "6" Sterling:** You two give me cavities.

**The Whole World likes this**

**Blaine Anderson: **Oh shut up Jeff you're just mad because Nick went to Hawaii without you

**Jeff "6" Sterling:** I've lost my other mischevious half. you dont know how depressed I am.

**Kurt Hummel:** Lay off Blaine Its obvious that Jeff is hurting. How would you feel if you lost me for a week.

**Blaine Anderson **to** Jeff "6" Sterling:** I feel your pain.

**Kurt Hummel:** YOURE A WHAT!

**Blaine Anderson:** Im a Sophmore

**Kurt Hummel:** I THOUGHT WE WERE THE SAME AGE! I THOUGHT YOU WERE A JUNIOR LIKE ME! THIS COMPLETELY RUINS MY PLANS FOR COLLEGE IN 2 YEARS!

**Blaine Anderson:** Its ok I can probably skip a grade. Im a straight A student!

**Kurt Hummel:** Do you know what this means!

**Blaine Anderson:** that youre older than me

**Kurt Hummel:** THAT IM OLDER THAN YOU!

**Blaine Anderson:** I just said that

**Kurt Hummel:** OH MY GOD IM A YEAR CLOSER TO DYING THEN YOU!

**Blaine Anderson:** Dont talk like that I love you way too much to think about losing you

**Kurt Hummel:** AWWW I love you too!

**Nick "3" Duval:** SHUT UP!

Brittney Pierce: Wake up in the morning feelin like P-Diddy

Santana Lopez: Grab my bag get out the door im gonna hit the city

Kurt Hummel: Before I leave brush my teeth with a bottle of jack

Blaine Anderson: Cuz when I leave for the night I aint comin back

Rachael Berry: Tik tok on the clock

Santana Lopez: Dear Berry,

GO BACK TO MYSPACE WHERE YOU BELONG

hate you always, -santana

**(A/N): Sorry its so short its just I have school tomorrow and stuff. Also sorry about the xtremely late update. I should of updated faster but guess what I DIDNT WANT TO! Just kidding I should of updated faster so I felt bad and updated now. One Question though**

**HOW THE FRICK DO YOU PEOPLE THINK IM FUNNY AND/OR LIKE THIS I MEAN REALLY WHAT DRUGS ARE YOU ON! ****Cuz I want some ****(JK I would never do drugs they kill people :C )**

**No but seriously Im really greatful for allthose who read this and those who reviewed im keeping my promise I LOVE YOU FOREVER!**

**BTW READ boylikeme's stories Ive read Misfits since the beginning and his new story The Hunger Games is beasty too like legit. HE is my inspiration so check him out**

**PEACE OUT READERS!**


End file.
